Kejujuran Hati
by dhien archuleta
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata jadian! Dan ini semua membuat Kiba dibakar api cemburu! Pairings Kiba x Hinata x Naruto. My second fict and my first songfict. Oneshot!


_Naruto dan Hinata jadian!! Dan ini semua membuat Kiba dibakar api cemburu!! Pairings Kiba x Hinata x Naruto. My second fict and my first songfict. Oneshot!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

"_**Kejujuran Hati"**_

Disclaimer: Ceritanya punya **Alice**, lagunya Ó **Kerispatih** yang judulnya **"Kejujuran Hati".**

Dedication to _**Odol 12 hours protection**__ a.k.a __**Inuzumaki Helen**_.

Enjoy..!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suatu pagi di SMA Shinobi Konoha Makmur.

Kiba melintas di depan koridor kelas XII IPA 3, ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berambut kuning jabrik, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto melambai ke arah Kiba, saat Kiba hendak balas melambai, Naruto berseru.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Kiba menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati gadis pujaannya, yang wajahnya kini berubah warna, dari putih pucat menjadi merah padam, gadis itu menyahut.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!!" balasnya tak kalah semangat.

'_Oh, jadi Naruto menyapa Hinata, ya? Bukan aku?'_ batin Kiba.

Hinata menyalip Kiba dan menghampiri Naruto, lalu dengan mesranya Naruto merangkul Hinata.

'_Loh? Kenapa Naruto dan Hinata bisa...' _batin Kiba lagi.

Belum habis keterkejutan Kiba, lalu ia melihat Naruto mengecup lembut dahi Hinata yang disambut Hinata dengan wajahnya yang jadi makin merah.

"Apa??" Kiba memekik pelan.

"Kenapa mereka bisaaaa..." lanjutnya dengan masih memekik tertahan, lalu terputus saat melihat Rock Lee, teman sebangku Naruto (Kiba dan Naruto beda kelas) lewat.

"Hei, Lee!! Lo kan deket sama Naruto, lo tau, nggak, kenapa Naruto dan Hinata bisa.." kata Kiba terburu-buru.

"Oh, lo belom tau? Mereka kan uadah jadian sejak 3 hari yang lalu" jawab Lee memotong pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba tertegun, Hinata, sang pujaan hati sudah punya pasangan? Apalagi dengan sahabatnya sendiri?

"Hei, gue duluan, ya" Ujar Rock Lee sembari menepuk bahu Kiba.

Setelah itu, Hinata yang melihat Kiba melamun menghampirinya.

"Hayo, Kiba-kun sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Kiba.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, kok.." Ucap Kiba berbohong.

"Ah, bohong, pasti ada sesuatu, kan?" Hinata semakin mendesak Kiba.

"Ah, apa-apaan, sih? Beneran, gue ngga kenapa-napa. Ohya, Hinata, katanya lo jadian sama Naruto, ya? Selamat, ya.." kata Kiba membohongi hatinya sekaligus menyamarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih, Kiba-kun. Ohya, Kiba-kun, ternyata di balik sikapnya yang urakan, ternyata Naruto-kun baik hati sekali, loh, aku saja sampai heran" Kata Hinata membanggakan kekasih barunya.

'_Ku akui aku memang cemburu...'_

'_Setiap kali kudengar namanya kau sebut'_

"Lho? Kok Kiba-kun melamun lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, nggak, Cuma agak stress, banyak ulangan sama PR, sih" ini ke-dua kalinya Kiba berbohong hari ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya.. Bye bye Kiba-kun!!" Kata Hinata seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Dah, Kiba..." kata Naruto.

Lalu, Kiba melihat Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dan mengacak rambut Hinata, lalu Hinata menaruh tangannya di atas kepalanya sendiri, alias di atas tangan Naruto. Kiba jadi merasa iri dan dengki melihatnya. Satu hal yang tidak di ketahui Naruto selama menjadi sahabat Kiba adalah : _Siapa orang yang di sukai Kiba_. Maka dari itu, Naruto tidak bisa di bilang Pagar Makan Tanaman, karena ia memang tidak tahu.

'_Tapi ku tak pernah bisa... Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan...'_

'_Karna memang kau bukan milikku...'_

- - - - - -

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ini hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum libur 3 hari berturut-turut, Kiba pulang dengan langkah gontai, sebenarnya, ia dan Hinata adalah tetangga, dulu, waktu kecil mereka sering bermain, belajar dan pulang pergi sekolah bersama, sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk SMA, dan mereka pisah kelas.

x o x o x o

Hari-hari liburan Kiba di penuhi dengan kemurungan dan kepedihan, Kiba mengurung diri di kamar dan keluar kamar jika hanya mau makan dan mandi, kegiatannya adalah bermain gitar dengan lagu-lagu yang mellow dan miris, untunglah hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan, dan berarti besok ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata, karena selama loburan, Kiba tak berani mencari atau menghampiri Hinata, Kiba takut kalau kesedihannya semakin mendalam jika melihat gadis itu berbahagia dengan pasangannya, dan besok, mau tak mau Kiba pasti akan bertemu dengan Hinata, itu adalah satu hal yang sangat ingin di hindari Kiba saat ini, padahal dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat merindukan Hinata, meski ia tahu bahwa hati Hinata hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

'_Kuakui, aku merindukanmu'_

'_Meski ternyata, tak pernah kau merindukanku..' _

x o x o

Bel istirahat ke-dua SMA Shinobi Konoha makmur berdentang keras, seketika, koridor menjadi ramai dengan murid yang ingin pergi ke kantin. Kiba melewati kelas Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin, di sempatkannya ia melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kelas XII IPA 3 itu, di sana tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang tampaknya tertidur. di urungkan niatnya pergi ke kantin dan Kiba memasuki kelas itu, dan mendekati Hinata yang sedang terlelap.

"_Manis sekali dia"_ batin Kiba.

Ingin rasanya Kiba membelai Hinata, namun..

'_Tapi ku tak pernah bisa...'_

'_Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kuinginkan..'_

'_Karena memang kau bukan milikku..'_

Seseorang masuk ke kelas, ternyata dia Naruto.

"Lho, Kiba? Sedang apa lo di sini?' Tanya Naruto menggagalkan niat Kiba menghampiri Hinata.

"Ngg... Eh.. lo Nar.. Eng... Tadi.. Ng.. Tadi tuh gue lagi..." Kata Kiba terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Lagi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nggg... Lagi ngambil duit gope'an gue yang jatoh, terus ngegelinding ke kelas lo" Kata Kiba asal.

"Oh, gitu, toh..." Ujar Naruto polos.

"Bye, Nar!! Gue mau makan dulu!!" Ujar Kiba sembari keluar dan melambaikan tangan secara asal ke arah Naruto.

- - -

Pulang sekolah sudah tiba, Kiba menghambur keluar gerbang sekolahnya dan berjalan ke arah warnet terdekat. Di tengah jalan, Kiba melewati sebuah kedai teh, dan ia melihat di dalam ada Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Di percepat langkahnya untuk mencegah rasa cemburu menguasai hatinya.

'_Sesungguhnya ku tak rela...'_

'_Jika kau tetap bersama dirinya..'_

'_Hempaskan ku cinta dan yang kuberi...'_

x o x o x o x o

Sudah satu bulan sejak Naruto dan Hinata jadian. Sekarang, Kiba sudah sering bermain ke rumah Hinata dengan status sebagai sahabatnya, tentunya. Dan ia sudah akrab lagi dengan Naruto. Kiba berusaha mengubur perasaannya kepada Hinata dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya. Tapi, rasa itu akan tetap abadi mengukir bagai prasasti di lubuk hati seorang Kiba Inuzuka, dan ia tentunya masih menunggu Hinata, cinta sejatinya.

'_Semampunya ku mencoba...'_

'_Tetap setia pada segalanya..'_

'_Demi cinta.. Yang tak pernah berakhir...'_

Jika hati kecilnya bertanya :

'_Apa yang kau nantikan?'_

Maka dengan segenap rasa cinta, Kiba akan menjawab :

'_Hinata-chan...'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--OWARI--

Gyaaaahh... Saia bukannya ngelanjutin **'Ino's Story' **malah bikin Songfict, Nyahahahahhahahahahh... maav, ya kalo ga jelas.. Abisnya... Songfict yang pertama, sih...

Menurut kalian, lagunya pas, nggak??

Jangan lupa... REVIEWWWW!! Klik tulisan GO yang ada di kiri bawah... -jejeritan-

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfict saia yang GaJe ini...

_Regards,_

**Alice Glocyanne,**


End file.
